Dora Gets Grounded on Halloween
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Dora Gets Grounded on Halloween is a Halloween special created by Sarah West. Transcript (On Sunday, the day before Halloween) Dora: Hey, Mom. Elena: What is it, Dora? Dora: A friend of mine is throwing a big Halloween party tomorrow. Can I please go? Elena: No. I'm not letting you go to any Halloween party. Dora: But why not? Elena: Because last year, someone threw a Halloween party that kind of spiraled out of control. It started off in the basement, but so many guests arrived that it spilled into the front yard, and it got so wild that the police had to arrive and shut the party down. I don't want you going to a party that's going to get too wild or have too many guests. If you want to celebrate Halloween, you can do so at home. You can give candy to the trick-or-treaters if you want. Dora: But Mom... Elena: Dora, I said no. You're not going to any Halloween party. Dora: I wanna go to the party (16 times)! Right now! Elena: Dora, stop throwing a fit. I already told you that you're not going to any Halloween party. I don't care that your friend's parents allow him to throw crazy parties and play loud music. You're still not going. Cole: Elena, let Dora go to the party. She's our daughter, and she can do whatever she wants to do and go wherever she wants to go. Elena: (sighs) Allright, fine. I'll let her go to the party tomorrow. Dora: Yay! Cole: Let's go to the store to get some supplies for your costume. Dora: I can't wait to go to the party! (Cole helps Dora make a nice witch costume. On Halloween, Dora is ready to go) Elena: Be good at the party, okay? I'll pick you up at 9:30. Cole: Don't get into any trouble. Dora: I won't. See you later! (Dora arrives at the party, she sees that everyone is already having a blast. Music is blaring from the speakers and the guests are talking to each other. Dora looks around and sees what everyone is dressed up as. Logan is dressed as a pirate, James is dressed as a lion, Ashley is dressed as a knight, etc.) Dora: Wow, this party is in full-swing. I like everyone's costumes. I sure hope things go as well as planned. (A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door) Logan: I'll get the door! Dora: Huh? Who's at the door? James: Must be one of the guests. (Logan opens the door. Sarah, who is dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, comes in) Logan: Hello, Sarah. Come on in. Sarah: Hi, guys! Sorry I'm so late. Dora: Huh? What is she doing here? I thought she can't celebrate Halloween because she's a freshman in college. Ashley: Hey, Sarah, your costume's really cute. James: Uh, what are you supposed to be? Sarah: I'm Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Alice in Wonderland is my favorite book by Lewis Carroll. David: Cool. Sebastian: Um, what's in those huge bags? Sarah: You'll see. (Sarah pulls out a bunch of homemade Halloween games from her bag) Ashley: What's that? Sarah: Just some homemade party games. I got the idea to make them after reading a magazine. Dora: Homemade party games? Uh-oh. I don't like where this is going. Sarah: Do you guys wanna help me set them up? James: Sure! Sebastian: Okay. (Some of the guests help Sarah set up the games) Logan: Attention, everyone! As you can see, Sarah has put up some party games, and she would like you all to play them. (Without question, the guests, with the exception of Dora, start playing the games) Dora: Ugh. I can't believe some airheaded college student would invite everyone to play corny Halloween games. I could just die of embarrasment. Sarah: Hey, Dora, do you want to play Pumpkin Bullseye? It's fun! (Dora doesn't want to hurt Sarah's feelings, so she decides to give the games a try) Dora: (sighs) Fine. I'll play Pumpkin Bullseye. (So, Dora tries some of the games. After a while, she starts getting used to them) Dora: Hey, maybe Sarah was right. These games are kinda fun! (Dora plays a few more games, such as Pin the Boo on the Ghost, Witch Ring Toss, and apple bobbing. After the games are over, someone turns up the music and the party cranks up a notch. Everyone is having a good time, with the exception of a few guests who aren't happy with the games Sarah set up. Suddenly, when the party is about to hit the next level, someone makes fun of Dora's costume) Walter: Hey, kid, what are you dressed up as? Dora: A witch. Duh! Walter: Ha ha ha! Witches are so last year. You should've dressed up as something cooler, like a werewolf or a princess. Dora: Well, my dad helped me make this costume, and I think being a witch is cool. Walter: Oh, you think being a witch is cool? We'll see about that. Grab her hat, Chris! (Christopher sneaks up behind Dora and snatches her witch hat) Dora: Hey, my hat! Give it back to me, now! Christopher: Ha ha ha! You'll have to catch me if you want it back! (Dora chases after Christopher. Eventually, she tackles him and grabs her hat) Dora: What in the world were you thinking, sneaking up behind me and stealing my hat? Christopher: Uh, just to have a little fun, I guess. Dora: Oh, you want to have some fun? (Dora looks around the room and sees a rubber spider. She picks it up) Dora: Would you say this is fun? (She throws the rubber spider at Christopher, who freaks out) Christopher: Yaaaaargh! Spider! Spider on my face! Get it off me! Get it off me! James: Relax. They're just rubber. Dora: Not fun enough for you? Hmm... What do you say to this? (Dora grabs the punch bowl and drenches a girl in a bumblebee costume. Then she throws a bunch of miniature pumpkins at seven guests. Then she whacks James and Ashley with her broom. She continues torturing the guests, until everyone flees the party, leaving only Dora, Logan, and Sebastian behind) Dora: (laughs) What a riot! You should've seen everyone run around and smash into stuff! It was so hilarious! I must say, this is the best Halloween party ever. Sebastian: Dora, what have you done? You scared the guests away with your antics and destroyed most of the decorations and games! Logan: Yeah, and now my Halloween party is ruined thanks to you. That's it! I'm calling your parents to take you home. (Logan calls Dora's parents on his phone. A while later, Elena takes Dora home early from the Halloween party due to her behavior) Cole: So, how did the party go? Did Dora behave at all? Elena: No, she didn't. Everything was going well until Walter made fun of her costume and his brother stole her witch hat. She then chased him and asked him why she took her hat, and he said that he was just having a little fun. Dora then decided to demonstrate a little "fun" of her own by going on a rampage and scaring most of the guests away. I'm never allowing her to go to any Halloween party again. Cole: (Scary Voice) DORA, HOW DARE YOU CAUSE A HUGE RAMPAGE AT LOGAN'S HALLOWEEN PARTY JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS PLAYING A HARMLESS JOKE?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! THERE WILL BE NO ANYTHING MADE BY PARAMOUNT OR NICKELODEON FOR YOU, YOUNG LADY! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! ALSO, YOU WILL WATCH EVERYTHING NOT MADE BY PARAMOUNT OR NICKELODEON WITH EVERYBODY ELSE WHO IS GROUNDED!!!!! (normal voice) But first, Jet is going to beat you up with a dagger! Jet the Hawk and Robbie Rottens, beat Dora up! Jet and the Robbie Rottens: Prepare for some bleeding! (CENSORED) Transcript Ads Gfourtx: Before you leave this video, I have something to tell about this. My YouTube video editor is now going away on September 20, 2017. I feel bad about YouTube! But don't worry, guys I'll be back on YouTube on next month. I hope you enjoy to break and rest of the day. So, see you next time! Goodbye! Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:All Dora Deserves Category:Dora gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff